outrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vythur
Vythur is the Elder God of Storms, Air, Water, Ice, the Sky, and Lightning. He has created several powerful races, including the Taifeng, the thunderbirds, which revere him as the greatest deity. He, along with Lyria, Orvath, and Ilvarin, is one of the original four Elder Gods, having emerged at the dawn of creation, and has played an enormous hand in the crafting of the cosmos. Biography Early Life Vythur came into existence after Collision of the Two Realms, and along with Orvath, Ilvarin, and Lyira was born from the resulting reaction. First Creation During the First Creation, Vythur, along with Ilvarin, Lyria, and Orvath, created Jyreah to manage the life forms they created, and Aeoth to manage them after death. He and his fellow Elder Gods raised both Jyreah and Aeoth to Elder God status as well, and sometime later, he created his sons Orryn, who would become the God of Thunder, and Nehresi, the future God of Lightning. Once the life forms under Jyreah's management had developed sexual reproduction, Vythur was the first Elder God to try it out, copulating with Lyria, which resulted in her becoming pregnant with the twins Kemutalkhan and T'katli. Towards the end of the first creation, when the Elder Gods began quarreling amongst each other, Vythur joined in their squabbles, and they ended up utterly destroying their creation. Physical Description Vythur typically appears in one of two forms; either as a massive, Taifeng surrounded by crackling lightning, or as a muscular, handsome young humanoid with dark blue skin and bright blue eyes. Personality Vythur is the most relaxed of the Elder Gods. He is fun loving, greatly enjoying playing pranks and being made to laugh. Vythur is clever, witty, and charming, and is the most charismatic of his brethren. He is very difficult to anger or annoy, and is typically rather benevolent towards mortals. He deeply appreciates loyalty, honor and truthfulness, and is famous for his largess towards those who display them. However, Vythur is extremely cocky and vain, and does enjoy flattery despite realizing full well that his hubris is a great flaw. Even with his pride, Vythur is rather wise, being a deep and creative figure, and is fully willing to offer his advice when asked, though he sometimes enjoys teasing, cryptic council. When it comes to his temper, Vythur's fury is fearsome to behold. While he tolerates mild slights and disrespect, he brings down his wrath upon those who betray his trust without good reason, especially if he has shown them previous kindness. Powers Elder God Physiology: Vythur possesses all the powers of and Elder God, being a nigh omnipotent being. * Elder God Sphere: Vythur has absolute control over certain aspects of the universe. Vythur's spheres, which include Storms, Oceans, and the Sky give him absolute control over weather, electricity, ice, and cold. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Vythur is capable of accomplishing nearly any feat they desire, including the repeated creation and destruction of the multiverse, the forming of souls, and the various forms of magic. ** Cosmic Awareness: Vythur is capable of sensing and observing events from across creation in multiple places at once. If he so desires, he is also capable of observing events in the past. ** Healing: Vythur is able to heal any form of injury, no matter how severe, or how much power would normally be required. This allows him to purge diseases and heal wounds. *** Resurrection: Vythur is capable of bringing any being they desire back to life, being able to forcibly take their soul from whatever afterlife they are bound to. ** Immortality: Vythur will live forever, and are totally unkillable. ** Invulnerability: Vythur is utterly immune to pain and damage inflicted by all lesser beings, with no power existing able to cause them harm. The only thing capable damaging him is the power of another Elder God, and even then, damage is not permanent. ** Matter Manipulation: Vythur is able to control and shape matter on a subatomic level, being able to influence the elements, and manipulate living tissues. *** Biokinesis: Vythur is capable of altering living tissues to change a creature's physical shape, function, or influence their chemical and hormonal levels. ** Reality Warping: Vythur's power as an Elder God is so great that they can reshape reality according to their will, altering the laws of physics and changing the functions of the universe on an unlimited scale. *** Power Bestowal: Vythur is capable of bestowing any sort of ability on any being he chooses. *** Power Negation: Vythur is capable of completely nullifying any abilities of lesser beings for any period of time he desires. *** Conjuration: Vythur is capable of creating matter and energy out of nothing, having used this ability to craft the entire cosmos. ** Shapeshifting: Vythur is able to alter his appearance at will, taking any form he desires. ** Soul Manipulation: Vythur is able to influence them in a variety of manners. He can create souls, send them to any location they desire, including new bodies, and even alter what afterlife they are bound to. ** Telekinesis: Vythur is capable of moving objects with his mind. His power is such that he can shift galaxies with a mere thought. ** Telepathy: Vythur is capable of communicating with his minds from any distance, being able to project and remove thoughts and memories. *** Mind Reading: Vythur is able to read the minds of any being they desire, scanning any aspect of their memory and being able to discern their current thoughts. *** Memory Manipulation: Vythur is capable of altering the memories of lesser beings, erasing experiences from their minds or crafting new ones. *** Mind Control: If he so desires, Vythur is capable of mentally dominating any being. Skills Master Combatant: In addition to his nigh-unlimited power, Vythur is a masterful combatant, having trained all of his own children personally. He is skilled in both hand to hand fighting, and in most weapons, but in addition, is highly proficient in using his taifeng form in battle. Master Strategist: Since the Elder Gods began waging strategic battles against one another, Vythur trained himself to become a highly proficient tactician and commander. Epic Charisma: Vythur is without a doubt the most charming and charismatic of the Elder Gods, and for this reason, he is the most often approached by lesser beings, being able to easily win their friendship and adoration. * Seduction: Vythur is highly seductive, being an absolute master in the art of attraction, with his list of beings he has beguiled being far to long to state. Trivia Category:Characters